


Gantu Takes the Galaxy

by Januarysixth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bounty Hunters, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Filth, Gratuitous Smut, I'm Sorry, Kylo Ren gets perved on, Light Bondage, More Drugs, Outer Space, Porn With Plot, Power Shift, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tattoos, bad language, full body tattoos, garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarysixth/pseuds/Januarysixth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Kylo Ren finds himself at the mercy of an insatiable bounty hunter.</p><p>Takes place post SW: TFA (not that it matters, really).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gantu Takes the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't know anything about "wound cauterization" or "space travel" or "basic human decency." So what I'm saying is, don't think too hard when you're reading this awful garbage.
> 
> Enjoy. Namaste.

Consciousness was fading in and out.

Hazy vision caught glimpses of a ceiling. For the moment, total cognition eluded Kylo Ren and recollection came in waves. He remembered how dozens of bounty hunters had attempted to ambush him, but it seemed none of them had expected the building to blow. He remembered emerging from the wreckage only to keep fighting the few assailants who survived the fall. Yet, that wasn’t what took him out. He remembered some of the bounty hunters falling before he could even strike them. A sniper? He remembered feeling bites on his back. First _one_ , then _two_ , _three_ …

The ground rushed up to meet him. How long he laid there he didn’t know. His last memory was a masked figure crouching beside him…

Clarity slapped Ren awake as he jolted violently forward. Or at least he tried to. Each of his appendages were strapped securely into a cold medical chair, courtesy of that same masked bounty hunter. She just barely finished locking in his legs. Once more he threw all of his strength against the restraints with a blind fury. Where was his weapon? His armor? His clothes? His _helmet_? He was left with nothing but his pants.

This wasn’t possible.

Breathing like a caged beast he stared down his captor, mortified of his exposed and vulnerable position. Murderous intent permeated every corner of the small, metal room. This fool was about to die. In fact, she will graciously assist him.

Channeling the force he fumed, “ _Release me_.”

The bounty hunter merely tilted her head. “…What?” the voice synthesizer croaked.

Kylo Ren gave pause, but shook it off and tried again. “I said, _release me_. _Release me and return my things to me at once._ ”

There was a moment where the hunter stood up straighter, as if to consider his persuasive request. Had it worked?

Apparently not.

Unfazed, the captor retrieved a silvery roll of space tape from a cart and tore off a piece. Kylo Ren knew what was coming, yet was physically incapable of stopping it. With great indignity, she grabbed him by the hair and unceremoniously slapped the tape over his mouth. Smug satisfaction radiated towards him. Inciting the knight further, he proceeded into another fruitless tantrum. Only this time his colorful threats were stifled into incomprehensive muffles.

With the threat of force persuasion neutralized the bounty hunter saw fit to remove her helmet. She was human; an intense, mischievous looking woman. After shaking out her dark hair she yanked two little buds out from her ears. As they fell, Ren could hear music pumping loudly through them. Peeling away her gloves she rolled towards him in a backless stool.

“You’re fucking heavy, you know that?” she complained as if it were a minor inconvenience. With a disappointed _tch_ her hand ghosted his side, his good side, where a decent sized shrapnel had lodged itself. “It’s not as bad as it looks,” she soothed. “And don’t worry, you weren’t punctured anywhere else. I gave you a _thorough_ examination…” A sly hand deliberately brushed her way across his inner thigh. Was she honestly groping him right now? Ren twitched at the touch, confused eyes followed the motion. Both the tops of her hands were covered with tattoos. In context, the laugh she gave out was inappropriately insouciant, “But, what do I know? I'm not like a ‘doctor’ or anything.”

Snapping on some sterile plastic gloves she reached for a needle containing a mysterious serum. Upon sight, Ren struggled against the restraints. “You’re also _very_ expensive to dope. Did you know I had to use not one, not two, but _three_ tranquilizer darts to put your ass out? And that was after a building fell on you. God knows how much of this shit I’ll need to keep you from squirming during the procedure.” She sighs, “But, it’s gotta be done. Can’t have the general looking for a refund if you bleed out shortly after delivery.” Halfway through her spiel, the needle’s contents were injected into his arm. Almost instantly a warm, tingly sensation washed over him. The artificial pacification left him feeling weightless against the chair. By the time she mentioned the general, he was too overcome by the sensation to react accordingly. Though, he was still cognizant of everything that happened around him.

“But, you’re worth it, darling. Now that I don’t have to split that bounty forty ways, I’m going to be _stuupidly_ rich…”

The knight’s eyes lazily glanced over her. In that moment, he was entranced by the tattoos that decorated her neck in its entirety. Though she was currently armored, he imagined the ink covered every inch of her. Beginning to irrigate his wound she commented lightly, “You’re much more handsome than I thought you’d be. Almost too pretty for my taste, even with that scar on your face.” As if deeply concerned she might offend her doped prisoner, she halted the medical procedure. “Don’t get me wrong, I still would. I’d hit that like a train. But, ehh you know. We all have our personal preferences.”

Kylo Ren, of course, continued to say nothing. It was strange how she effortlessly continued this somewhat degrading, one sided conversation. Intellectually he was aware he should be horrified of his current predicament. Never before had he been at an enemy’s mercy in such an undignified way; even the scavenger let him keep his clothes on. At any point this woman could decide to cut his throat and permanently end his campaign. But, because drugs, he felt neutral to these ideas. In fact, he felt content to merely be operated on by his foul mouthed captor. For someone extracting metal shards out of his abdomen, she looked awful pretty.

“Oh?” The gaze did not go unnoticed. “I see you looking at me,” she teased. Dropping the last piece of metal into a tin, a corner of her lips tugged into a smirk. “If you don’t squirm for this next part maybe I’ll show you my tits.”

 _That’s nice_ , he agreed with an absent nod.

“Yeah?” she asked, clearly amused at his reaction. As the bounty hunter began heating a sterilized knife over a burner she continued, “In that case, you are so lucky that I picked you up. Out of all those assholes, I got the best tits.” A fair boast, considering the other assailants were all men and non-humans.

With short one to two second bursts, she applied the flat side of her hot knife to the wound. Kylo Ren was aware it was happening, but he couldn’t really feel it. He imagined that new smell was the scent of his own burning flesh. Before he knew it, the wound was dressed and cleaned. She left, but when she returned an indeterminable amount of time later, Ren felt himself already coming down from whatever the hell she gave him.

Based on his menacing glare, she perked up at him. “Look at you. I knew your abilities would make you an unusual challenge. But, a human metabolizing medicine so quickly… You’re just something special aren’t you?” The question must have been rhetorical, considering his mouth was still heinously taped shut. Despite trying to murder her with his eyes, she wouldn’t yield. Quite the contrary, she advanced. Careful not to touch the cauterized wound she audaciously straddled him in the chair, letting her thighs rest on either side of him. “I almost don’t want to give you up,” she pouted, running her hands longingly over his chest. “Now that I’ve marked you, you’re kind of mine now, yeah?”

Kylo Ren was certain he wanted nothing more than to _kill_ \- His brain stuttered when he suddenly felt soft lips and hot breath grazing his neck. “You’re already so hard for me,” she cooed against his ear.

 _Traitor_ , he cursed his dick.

An alarm sounded outside the room. Not wasting any time, the bounty hunter pulled herself away from the prisoner and quickly attended to whatever that was. It became immediately clear to him that they were on a ship. In the midst of trying to calm down his erection, he sensed that they were under fire. Was is it the First Order? Other bounty hunters more likely. There was a direct hit and the lights seemed to flicker off.

_Oh?_

Unsure of how the power was connected to the chair, Kylo Ren found he could easily wrestle himself free. Hastily getting up he ripped the space tape from his mouth in a single swipe. The power flickered back on, but by then he was already walking out the door and looking for blood.

Turning to the right he saw her frantically punching away at buttons in the cockpit. Sensing what was about to come, he braced himself. The jump into hyperspace was a smart evasive maneuver. But, she would soon realize that her biggest threat walked free onboard. The ship finally stabilized and Kylo Ren seized the opportunity to surprise her. Yet, oddly, it didn’t go as planned. As she rose he reached out his hand to freeze her, like he had done with his enemies so many times before. But, she didn’t stop. If she did, it was only for a moment before she staggered back to a stronger stance. Now she was completely aware of his presence. Perhaps stunned, but more than willing to get the situation back under control.

“What are you trying to do exactly?” she smiled at him.

Since his connection to the force has been muddied (most likely because of drugs), he would have to subdue her the old fashioned way.

During the tense moment where they each plotted their plan of attack, a woman’s voice hissed over the radio. “Mamba to Gantu. Come in, Gantu.”

Silence.

The voice impatiently repeated herself, “Mamba to _Gantu_. Come in, _Gantu_.” There was an exasperated sigh. “Damn it, Yula. Get your ass..to the cockpit.. talk…me.” Either reception was bad, or the comm center had been damaged somehow and was failing. The woman’s voice was incomprehensible until it cut out completely.

 _Yula Gantu_ , huh?

Blaster set to stun, the bounty hunter fired several shots at her target. To her shock and dismay not only did she somehow miss each one, but the barrel began to sizzle. Worthless, she tossed it aside. Who needed weapons anyway? In an instant Kylo Ren closed the distance between them to engage her. As he did, he quickly began to appreciate how this woman bested forty other bounty hunters to get to him. She was fast, wily, and ruthless. Quite frankly, she was terrifying. While she lacked his raw, physical strength she made up for it with speed and precision. Even though he could predict her attacks, there was a brief moment where he found himself just trying to block.  The first time she broke through his defenses, she delivered a swift and powerful _flick_ to his freshly cauterized wound. Ren cried out, seethed in the pain, and staggered back.

Obviously she didn’t understand that was precisely how he honed his strength.

Thinking she had the upper hand, she reached for his face with a small spray device; something that would presumably knock him out again. Intercepting her arm, he twisted her around and shoved her face first against the wall. With his free hand he pressed firmly against the back of her head and opened a link to her mind; the struggling seemed to cease as he did. Normally this was much easier, but his connection to the force was still strained. Nonetheless he was able to retrieve the information he needed; namely where she stashed his things and how to retrieve them. With a final burst of energy, he willed her into unconsciousness and let her fall to the floor.

Recovering his belongings from a chest outside the containment room, he lamented at how dirty and caked in debris his robes were. As they would be, considering a building was destroyed on him. He held off on getting dressed and reunited himself with his lightsaber. With that done there was at least one piece of unfinished business before flying this ship back to the _Finalizer_.

Returning to the main area of the small ship, Ren placed his helmet and armor on the table of a half-circular booth. Lightsaber in hand, he stood over the still-sleeping form of his captor. Nearly every fiber of his being urged him to run her through now; to exact retribution against this vexing woman. Yet he hesitated. Even at a glance the ship looked uniquely custom. What if he needed to pick at her brain if any issues arose? There was, of course, one another thing he wanted her for. But, he couldn’t bring himself to reconcile with it.

If he was going to let her live for the time being, then he was going to have to disarm her. Yula Gantu was a proper bounty hunter. As such, her armor concealed any number of potentially lethal gadgets. Bringing himself down to her level, he began to disrobe every piece that may serve a practical purpose in combat. With each article gone, he found himself progressively intrigued. As he suspected, the tattoos didn’t merely cover her hands and neck; they decorated her entire body. When he was finished, all that was left were a pair of panties and a loose sleeveless shirt which draped carelessly over her shoulders. Dark ink, dark hair, dark eyes; all these features lay stark against her fair skin. Biting his lip, he resisted the urge to indulge himself by reaching under her shirt. Instead, he gingerly picked her up and sat her down in the booth. Using some binders he took from her armor, he secured her wrists to a fixture behind her.

Going back to the cockpit area, he grimaced to discover that the comm system was, in fact, broken. Oddly enough, it was removable from the console. Pulling that out he grabbed a nearby toolbox and sat himself in the booth directly across from Yula. While Ren had a tracking device in his belt and the First Order could technically find him, the organization had no idea he wanted to be found. Waiting around for them was not an option. Since the _Finalizer_ was always in motion, first he had to fix this thing and get a bearing on their new location. Otherwise he would just be aimlessly wandering through space, wasting fuel.

Five to ten minutes pass while Ren worked on repairing the comm device. The tables now turned, Yula jolted violently awake. Panicked she looked first up at her bound hands, then down at her lack of armor, and then straight ahead to her former captive. It was difficult for Ren to conceal his smug satisfaction, he didn’t bother to really.

“Sleep well?” he sneered.

Rage began to boil within her, chocolate hair falling into her face. “ _You_ …” she hissed, jerking her hands against the restraints. Gantu’s mind started to race. She wanted to lash out, to kill him, but she knew she had to be smart about it. Taking a deep breath she exhaled slowly, her fury seemingly vanished. Swagger restored, she eyed the knight as he continued to tinker with the broken comm center.

“I couldn’t help but notice that I’m still alive. In my skivvies no less,” the bounty hunter astutely pointed out. “I wonder… why that is…” As she spoke, Yula eased herself down and a bare, mischievous foot found its way to his inner thigh. Truth be told, he hasn’t stopped being at least somewhat aroused since she straddled him earlier. Within seconds she was tracing the outline of his quickly hardening erection.

Agitated, Ren promptly looked up. Though he wasn’t expecting to be so disarmed by her lustful gaze. He had half a mind to stop her, yet couldn’t bring himself to follow through. Yula bit her lip and slowly massaged the ball of her foot against him. She looked so vulnerable, so harmless in the throes of desire. For a moment he shut his eyes and surrendered, allowing himself to enjoy it. Kylo Ren wasn’t a total fool, he knew this was some sort of ruse; an obvious attempt to beguile him back into submission. Her objective, of which she’s made quite clear, was to sedate him and turn him over to the Resistance for a handsome reward.

“Is it because you want to fuck me?” she asked innocently, softly gasping as if touching him was the equivalent of touching herself.

Even still, he favored the reward over the risk.

How Yula freed the bindings from the fixture was a mystery to him. Yet here she was, hands still bound, sauntering the short distance around the booth to slide into his lap. Wantonly positioning herself against him, she moved her arms over his head until her wrists settled on either side of his neck. Again, Kylo Ren wasn’t a total fool; he was at least aware of how dumb he was to welcome her advances.

“Touch me,” her order a whisper.

Eager, calloused hands explored their way up her creamy thighs. It should be no surprise her body was fit with dense muscles. A bounty hunter of her caliber must have trained daily to maintain peak physical performance. Yet even rigorous training couldn’t hide her soft, feminine figure. He felt himself groan as he reached under her shirt, getting palmfuls of her breast. Her heady lips brushed across his in a gentle caress before it incited him to kiss her more deeply.

Firmly she entwined her fingers into his hair, getting a solid grip on him. Ren relished the sensation. Breaking the kiss, she moved onto whispering hot, filthy nothings into his ear. The buildup was becoming unbearable. Grabbing her hips he pulled her forward until he was grinding hungrily against her. He wanted to be closer, desperately wanted to be inside of her. Gantu’s attack was imminent, he could feel it, but instead of deterring it only excited him more.

Then he sensed it.

Immediately Ren grabbed her by the hair and yanked her away from his head. His other hand wrapped under her face, pressing fingers hard into her cheeks to prevent her from biting down on the small metal device between her teeth. There it was; her ace in the hole. Untangling his fingers from her hair he plucked said device from her mouth, admiring it as she tried to wrangle herself free from his grasp. He wasn’t sure what it would do, but when he flicked the piece away it ejected a green ooze the moment it hit the ground.

“Did you honestly think that would work?” he taunted, fingers still squished into her cheeks; making her furious expression that much more amusing to him.

When he unwisely leaned in to kiss her again, it became immediately clear that Yula would prefer to viciously bite anything she could get her teeth on. Practically calling to him from the tool box, a silvery roll of space tape caught his eye. With fiendish satisfaction he gripped her jaw with one hand and reached for the tape with the other. Bringing the roll to his mouth he tore off a piece with his teeth and promptly plastered it over her lips. If she was mad before, it paled in comparison to how she fumed now.

Truly, there was nothing sweeter than revenge.

Grabbing her firmly under her thighs, he rose with her still against him. Urgently swiping miscellany off the table, he placed her down and removed her arms from over his shoulders. Boldly, he undid a binding from one of her wrists so he could pull off her shirt. Yula was able to get one solid punch to his jaw before he was able to complete his objective and re-cuff her. This time he made sure her hands were secured behind her. Looking at her exposed breasts for the first time Ren felt himself get impossibly harder. Her boast about her tits from earlier was not unfounded. They, too, were lovely and tattooed, leaving only her small, peachy areolas untouched. With one hand planted at the small of her back, the other massaged greedily into one of her breasts. She arched into his touch. Unable to contain it any longer, he lifted her just enough to spin her around and force her down, face first against the table. With her arms behind her, he could see a generous amount of sideboob as she pressed into the flat surface.

Upon impact, Yula chuckled sardonically into the tape, apparently amused by how wild she drove him. Indignantly he dragged her hips to the edge and reached down for one of her thighs, pulling it upwards until he could rest her knee on the table. Sprawled beautifully before him, he slipped his fingers underneath the lining of her panties and kneaded tenderly into her cheeks. Every new angle stirred an invigorated appreciation for her intricate body art. Though the ink seemed to embellish nearly all of her, the designs stopped short at her inner gluteal folds. Curious, he pulled the fabric aside so he could get a good look at her bald, pinkish lips. His middle finger grazed the slit, almost crooning at how wet and inviting it felt.

“You’re already so wet for me,” Ren mocked, echoing her salacious comment from earlier.

Dark, lustful eyes glared up at him from the table. Despite feverishly wanting to kill him, Yula seemed to be enjoying herself in equal measure; soft moaning muffled against the tape as he touched her opening.

With one hand still firmly gripping her cheek, the other worked to free his cock. Even though it was just the tip so far, he shuddered to feel her squeeze around him. It had been so long, it was a struggle not to lose it the moment he slipped inside her. She was tight, blessedly tight. The noises she made when he pressed farther in hit his ears like music. Textured, silky walls clenched around him, but it became easier to move with each passing stroke. As his rhythm increased, he would intermittently grab different parts of her. Sometimes her hips, her arms, her neck. He marveled at the way her body rippled and moved with each potent thrust. Eventually he grabbed her by the elbows and yanked her upright, still grinding into her from behind. Hungrily he buried his face into her neck, tasting her and savoring the sweet smell of her sweat.

Sensing he was close, Yula tightened her muscles like a vice. Ren stuttered a moment, his breathing heavy. She almost got him, but he wasn’t done with her yet. Pulling himself out felt like agony, but it was time for a change of pace. Pushing her to the floor, he was able to strip away her panties without getting kicked in the face (though she came awful close). Forcing her ankles aside, he rolled her on her back and positioned himself between her legs. With her arms still bound behind her, her back arched sublimely forward. Again, he marveled at how her body responded to him. Her toes curled when he entered her. Her breasts bounced when he fucked her. Her eyes rolled when he got it just how she wanted it.

Craving to be even closer, Ren leaned forward until he could feel her breasts pressed against him. As he held down her hips with one hand he rested the other on the ground by her side, supporting himself without completely crushing her. His lips ardently grazed the silvery tape over her mouth and worked their way to a sensitive spot on her neck. Focusing his attention there, he continued to fuck her with fervor. Between her bucking hips and her uninhibited moans she came undone and he felt violently close again. _Yula_ , he thought hazily. This time there was no stopping it. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned. With a few final thrusts he buried himself as far as he could possibly go and found his shattering release.  

Following the chaos came a cold stillness. Ren lingered inside her, face buried in her neck; his brain trying to process the madness that just transpired. Both breathed heavily as they held that position, sweat beading on their brows. Only now remembering he was injured, Ren winced as he slowly pulled out and away from the bounty hunter. He sat on the ground, back against the seat of the booth beside them, and put his dick away. It didn’t seem like Yula was in a hurry to get up and kill him. His formidable opponent seemed more ready for a post-coital nap than a hostile takeover. Incredibly self-satisfied, he admired his handy work. For a moment he forgot how they got into that mess in the first place.

With effort, the naked and bound woman rolled over to face him. She gave a single nod towards him, gesturing that she had something to say. Curious, Ren leaned forward and complied; ripping away the tape in a single swipe.

“ _Ah_ ,” she winced the moment it was removed. “That was pretty wild,” she acknowledged breathlessly. “So listen, I imagine you’ll be killing me now. Which is fine, I get it. If we’re being frank, I’d kill me too. It’s only fitting seeing as you’ve just ruined me for any other man.” She bit her lip and eyed his groin before remembering she had a point. “…Do it quick, yeah? Don’t drag it out. Who knows, maybe I’ll see you in hell,” she winked.

Ren gave pause to a bizarre thought; that could be the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to him.

Despite the blitheness towards her own mortality, the knight could feel her lament. It was rare to see someone so openly accepting of their fate. Though, he supposed it was time to get on with it.

 Face void of emotion, he didn’t give her an answer. Instead, he crouched beside her and pressed his fingers gently against her forehead. Instantly she fell unconscious. There was a long moment of contemplation while idly observing her sleeping form. The bounty hunter had a point; even she would kill her had the roles been reversed. It would be easy, merciful even, to strike her down as she slept. He should kill her now, he really ought to. Yet a selfish alternative insidiously crossed his mind. He could kill her, then again...

Why not keep her?


End file.
